A Fateful Promise
by Andra Black
Summary: Krutten Shadowfiend, an orphan that had wandered, lost in the middle of a forest during a snow storm, is saved by a blonde stranger. She makes him promise to see her again someday, if only she knew that promise had sealed her destiny and her fate. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I figured it'd be about time to introduce one of my older oc characters; Krutten Shadowfiend. Her first name is actually Sarianah's middle name. She started off as a peddler but I decided to write a nice love story between her and one of the Akatsuki members. **

**I'll only continue if you like how it is so far. Don't know how it will continue, so be warned of possible plot twists. **

Everything was numb, frozen, but her fingertips were blazing and pulsed with inhuman heat. They were frost bitten, barely twitching as she sat against the tree, bum buried in hard packed snow. Her eyes, once a warm honey-brown, now a pale chestnut as the white blotches of pristine color was dotted by blurry stalks of bark.

"Somebody..." she croaked, her small form shivering like a fragile leaf, her raven black hair freezing and sticking to her face.

Her weakened senses barely picked up the sound of feet crunching in the snow, approaching her at a casual pace, pausing for a moment, and continuing slightly faster. A black silhouette mixed with dots of red, with a blotch of gold she guessed to be the stranger's head, or their hair, kneeled before her.

A deep, but gentle voice with a foreign tilt spoke out, "Poor thing, what are you doing out here, hmm?"

"No home...family dead." she rasped, lips stinging as they moved, cracked and bleeding.

Warmth enveloped her frail frame, and the world lurched as she was picked up from the ground, her back no longer being dug into by rough bark. "No wonder you're freezing, wearing such thin rags, hmm." her savior muttered.

Another figure wandered over to them, sporting the same black with red splotches as the man she confirmed to be a blonde.

"Deidara, what are doing with that child?" the newcomer spoke, voice low and raspy, but the girl had a feeling that it wasn't his real voice, though she ignored it, turning her head feebly to nuzzle into the warm chest of the stranger.

"We need to report to leader soon, you know I hate to keep others waiting." Her savior, now identified as Deidara, humphed, tightening his hold on the girl somewhat. "Lighten up, Sasori no Danna. The poor thing's freezing to death, hmm. Her family is dead and she doesn't have a home." he explained.

Sasori gave a gruff sigh. "Fine, but we drop her off at the next town and we're leaving right after, understand brat?"

No more words were exchanged between the two men, Sasori and Deidara, as they began the trek to the next small village. But after a while her blonde savior asked, "What's your name, hmm?"

The question didn't register in her mind for a few moments until she finally answered to him, "Krutten Shadowfiend... but call me Kruta."

The blonde hummed quietly, murmuring her name to himself before nodding. "Kruta... I like it, hmm. Though it sounds a little funny, hmm." he honestly stated.

Kruta shrugged, but felt her stomach flutter when he said her name. It sounded right coming from him, she couldn't quite put her finger on as to why.

It wasn't long till the nearly frozen to death girl could hear the familiar bustling noises of a small village, friendly neighbors conversing and helping one another restock shops.

"We're here, hmm. Guess this is where we say our goodbyes." said Deidara with a slight frown.

Something in her chest swelled, a sense of longing and loss. She clutched to his chest tighter, not wanting him to put her down. The blond noticed this, and with a sparing glance to his partner, he sighed.

"Listen, hmm. We can't take you with us any further, hmm." he uttered in a firm yet soft tone. "Can you at least promise that we'd meet again someday?" she meekly asked, looking up at him with her dull, chestnut orbs, some of the honey color returning.

His countenance was beginning to clear, and she could make out the features of a single almond shaped eye, glowing with mischief filled blue. The blue iris flicked to the side, looking to his partner, before he leant his head down to peck her forehead. "I promise, hmm."


	2. Fireworks

**Again, sorry for the slow updates, but I've FINALLY finished this second chapter! Note that it seems a bit rushed, which it was, and I'm sorry if the fighting scene is a bit half-assed. Note this is a bit of a spoiler, but it was really tricky to write since its not every day you read about some chick who can fight using fireworks. **

Golden tresses dancing loosely in the wind, flowing through the white tassels attached to the conical straw hat setting atop the person's head. The blonde haired stranger, visage hidden behind the ornaments that resembled paper hanging over their face, tilted their head to the side just slightly.

"Sasori no Danna, why do we have to find this person at a certain time, hmm?" the cloaked figure questioned the one walking beside them, their face hidden by the same colorless strips of cloth.

"Because the target is a traveling merchant; a peddler to be exact." the shorter one, Sasori, explained in a harsh, raspy tone.

"Leader has suspicions that this peddler has information on gaining access to special trading routes that could prove useful in locating the Bijuu. They are currently resting at the village not too far from here." he informed the blond.

A small gust of wind picked up to sway the white strips out of the blond's face, revealing his slightly feminine, but handsome countenance. A single sky blue eye twinkling in the light from the fresh morning sunrise that slowly lifted above the rustling tree lines as another gust of calm wind passed through.

"I don't know why, hmm, but it feels like I've been here with you before, hmm." the man uttered, feeling a wave of nostalgia as he observed his surroundings.

Strangely, when he stared long and hard at the dirt path in front of them, he saw several inches of hard packed snow covering the trail. The trees had icicles hanging off the leafless branches, leaving them bare with white dusting the bark.

Now he remembered. Almost two years ago he and Sasori had traveled through here returning from a mission, only to find a girl, he guessed maybe about fourteen, though rather small to be that old, but it was just a hunch.

"Sasori no Dana, hmm." "What is it, brat?" Deidara gave The puppet master a curious look. "Do you remember that girl we found near here two years ago, during winter, hmm?"

The puppeteer was silent for a moment before speaking "Yes, but why does it matter?" he questioned. Deidara shrugged, hiding a smile behind the high collar of his cloak. "I think I'll keep my promise, hmm."

Sasori raised a brow at his partner's reply, but didn't question him further.

. . . . .

A middle aged woman with light wrinkles and a gold tinted silver braid falling over her shoulder walked out onto her porch with recently washed blanket, her light blue dress brushing over her ankles as she smiled, watching a group of children horse around along the street. Stepping out into the warm sunlight she wandered to a clothesline and hung up the sheet before turning around to see a petite girl approaching her.

Smiling warmly the woman greeted the raven haired teen. "Good morning, Kruta. Did you enjoy your stay?"

The girl, Kruta, nodded with an equally pleasant grin, her honey tinted caramel hues shining in gratitude as she bowed to the woman. "I couldn't thank you enough for letting me stay for the week, Miss Kyo. How could I ever repay you?"

The lady modestly waved off her offer. "Oh don't be silly my child! You've done far more than enough for this town last year. You'd best hurry unless you want to reach the next town over at dusk, the sun's getting high." Kyo gave Kruta the "shoo shoo!" gesture with a giggle.

Scratching her head with a grin Kruta bounced the oversized backpack on her shoulders before walking off, hollering a farewell to the middle aged woman and setting off along the trail.

Passing through the entrance of the small village, Kruta's brows furrowed as two cloaked men, identities hidden by the white tassels that hung over their faces from the conical straw hats they wore, were walking in her direction, towards the little town.

'_That design...I've seen it before_.' she thought, her honey brown eyes narrowing onto the red clouds outlined in thick white, making the logos stand out more in the black background.

Her head followed her gaze as they passed by her, a small breeze causing the strips of white to part away from covering one of their faces. The girl all but froze in her steps, eyes interlocking with a single mischief filled, sky blue orb.

The blue eyed man seemed to want to freeze in his steps as well, but sent a guilty glance to the person walking aside him, and continued on. Kruta felt a frown forming as she watched his figure get smaller the more distance that was put between them, but shook it off and resumed her journey.

. . . . .

"Sasori no Dana, does that girl look familiar, hmm?" Deidara muttered to his partner, having a strange urge to turn around and chase after her.

"Doesn't ring a bell, brat." Sasori lied, not wanting to waste anymore time than they already had.

"She was carrying a rather large pack, hmm. Maybe she was the peddler we're looking for, hmm." he tried to convince the puppeteer, making up an excuse to go after the young woman.

"Not likely." Sasori replied, growing rather irritated as he kept an eye out for someone who could assist them, and spotted a woman who seemed to be in her late forties with a faded blonde braid tossed over her shoulder, carrying a basket of clothes outside.

"Deidara, ask that woman for the whereabouts of our target." he ordered the blond.

With a huff Deidara casually approached the lady. "Excuse me miss." he spoke politely, being careful not to use his trademark grunt at the end.

Miss Kyo turned her head up to see the cloaked man addressing her. "Oh, hello sir. Do you need something?" she asked, setting the basket down on the ground next to her.

The bomber nodded. "Me and my friend are looking for a traveling merchant, or a peddler at least. We need someone that's good with maps and is planning on traveling north from here." he smoothly bluffed.

"Oh dear, sonny, you just missed her. She left down the road a little while ago, but you can catch up to her if you hurry." Kyo informed him with a friendly smile.

Mind wandering to the girl they had walked past just seconds ago he bowed to the woman in gratitude before turning to tell his partner. "Told you the girl was who we were looking for, hmm." he simpered.

. . . . . . .

The teen glanced over her shoulder as she heard faint footsteps coming up behind her, brows knitting together as she saw the same cloaked men from before.

'_Wonder why they would need to turn around_.' she pondered. '_Must've taken a wrong turn perhaps_.' but when she peeked over her shoulder again they were gone.

Eyes shifting about she grew worried, her fingers grasping the leather straps of her pack. _'I hope they're not burglars_.'

For several moments, she would occasionally look back, they never returned. After what seemed like hours, Kruta began to feel paranoia build up as she continued to feel like someone was watching as closely as a hawk, putting her on edge.

Her mind began to wander back to the blond. She could've sworn she had met him, years ago. A blurry silhouette with a single sky colored eye, filled with mirth, and a splotch of gold started to picture itself in her head.

'_Could it be that man? Deidara was his name?_' she thought, trying to remember whether if his name was surprisingly Brat, of all things, or actually Deidara.

Her fingers twitched with a small spark of flame spouting from her index when she heard a twig snap, whereas she released one strap of the pack to reach inside the belt pocket, grabbing ahold of one of the many sticks of gunpowder packed inside.

She twiddled with the wick as she paid ever more attention to the almost soundless patter of a horde of insects nearing her, and with swift, practiced movements, she whipped out the finely decorated Roman Candle, with her other hand snapping its fingers to cause a flame to spark the flammable string.

It burned out in a second, and she deftly aimed the Roman Candle at the clay white spiders, a sharp whistle whizzing out as the beams of light shot out, the insects exploding on the spot.

. . . . .

Deidara couldn't help but widen his eyes, mostly in amazement, but also shock. "So she likes to play with fireworks, hmm?" he murmured to himself before summoning a tiny clay bird and tossed it into the air, where a puff of smoke surrounded it and he hopped onto it, looking to his partner.

"I want to have a little fun, hmm."

Sasori could only growl in exasperation as the blonde immediately took off into the air with an eager grin.

"Damn brat, I don't like to keep others waiting."

. . . . .

Kruta looked up as a giant white bird emerged from the trees, one of the cloaked men perched on its back, but with his face now visible as he removed his hat, letting it drop to the ground.

Thinking quickly she slipped off her pack and unzipped a single zipper that went all around, letting the bag fall open to reveal a neatly assorted array of fireworks that seemed unlimited as she still continued to unzip more pockets, but with lightning speed. The blond watched in amusement at the dexterous way she located which to use.

Standing up after grabbing a few candles that were adorned with painted shurikens, the raven flung them to the ground several feet away from her, their sharp ends piercing into the ground with their barels pointing to the sky. Snapping her fingers again she brought them to her lips, a large stream of fire spouting out to light the wicks.

Immediately she dropped down, heaving out a rocket that was half her size, adorned with wild neon colored patterns. She held it in one arm, aiming it in his direction, and the fireworks implanted in the ground finally went off.

Deidara didn't seem all that worried since they were aimed straight up and not at him, but almost shouted in dismay when the first ball of sparks curved, now headed for him. Commanding his bird to swerve to the right, the light followed, then burst to reveal a dozen tiny ninja stars. He barely ducked in time for only one to just nick his cheek. He had nearly lost his eye as the rest fired at him.

Those shuriken were small and fast.

"Hey, Blondie!"

Deidara looked down to see Kruta snap her fingers again, the special covering on the finger pads of her gloves igniting a spark, and this time a ball of fire floated within her palm. It quickly caught the wick of the rocket, and flames burst out from the bottom, the kick of force whipping her wild raven hair all over the place while an ecstatic grin was plastered on her face.

The bomber felt his heart stop at the delighted gleam in her caramel honey brown eyes. She looked...alive.

That thought was quickly smacked away when she released the rocket, and it came at him with sonic speed. Before it could hit him, it exploded, a humongous dragon formed from multicolored flames now flying at him.

Deidara jumped off of the bird, summoning another beneath his feet whilst he shouted, "Katsu!"

With a loud rumble the dragon dissipated with the explosion, allowing the bomber a breather and turned to see that she was running off.

"I thought you were going to have some fun, brat." Sasori uttered from below, to which Deidara growled at.

"Just shut up, hmm! She caught me off guard!" he snapped, quickly setting off to easily catch up with the girl, but a blinding light stopped him, and he felt the world dip as he fell overboard.


End file.
